


The Adventure of The Nordic Brothers

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, Human, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: The Nordic countries and their daily adventures!





	1. 1

It was the early days of spring, and Mathius and Lukas were walking home from school. The brothers were able to see their house, which they shared with their other three brothers, nearby. Lukas walked a little faster than Mathius when they got to their street. Mathius ran up to the door and swung it open, kicked of his shoes, and called for Lukas to hurry up. When Lukas finally got inside, he walked straight to his bedroom and closed the door, only to find a note pinned to it with a knife. He called for Mathius to come upstairs and look at it with him. Mathius ran up to his room and read the note. It said, 'You are not alone here anymore. Don't try to run, it won't work. The only way out is past me, and that will not be easy.' Mathius almost screamed from fear, but held it back when Lukas glared at him, knowing what he was about to do. It was up to the boys to escape this mystery murderer and get out alive.  
Lukas tip-toed down the hallway and looked around the corner. He couldn't see well, but knew nobody was there. He went back to his room to get Mathius and go, but he had other plans.  
"Come on, we're going to get out, nobody's around the corner." Lukas whispered loudly shaking his hand in a way that means 'follow me.'  
"But Luke, we can't! What if he's there now? What if he finds us? What if we don't notice him following us!?!" Mathius questioned. He knew it was dangerous to question Lukas and what he thought was right, but he knew it was a good time to ask.  
"We need to leave right now Mathius! We can't risk staying in here, what if they find us in this room? What will happen when Berwald and Tino come back from school and walk in here not knowing there might be a murderer here! What if Emil is getting hurt, he is still here right?! And anyway, we don't even know why they're here or how they got inside. For all we know they could be targeting Emil!" Emil couldn't go to school that day because he was sick, and Lukas always worried about him.  
"I don't think we should leave right now is all!" Mathius almost screamed.  
Luke was very mad at Mathius for being so ignorant at a time like this. Did he not know that this could mean they could get hurt, or worse, Emil could get hurt? Emil could be getting hurt right now and he wouldn't be doing anything to stop it! He walked out of the room and went down the hall to the corner. He peeked around it again and this time saw something move, but the thing was small, so he guessed it was just Hanatamago, Tino's dog. Hana moved closer to him and licked his pants leg. Lukas thought about putting her back in the room with Mathius until he noticed that he was right behind him. Luke turned around and pushed Hana into Mathius' hands because he would not carry her around all day.  
Mathius had been thinking about what Luke had said about Emil. Emil was easily Luke's favourite brother, and he wouldn't leave him to get hurt, especially when he's sick. Mathius decided to join Lukas in saving their brother, but when he was handed Hana, he knew what he got himself into. He was now carrying a dog while following his brother around.  
Lukas looked to see if the kitchen was clear before stepping inside the big room. Emil's bedroom is very close to here, so he decided to stop here on the way to put Hana down and get her water. He pointed at Math and then at the water bowl, and got the water for the dog. He went in the fridge for cold water and found another note.  
He read the note aloud, "Your getting closer, I'm right around the corner, don't you see me, you'll never leave." Mathius almost wet his pants.  
"What's it mean?" He whispered to Luke.  
"It means we have to get Emil and leave." He replied. He didn't really know what the letter meant, but he was scared.  
The boys went straight to Emil's room and closed the door. Mathius looked at the bed and noticed something.  
"He's not here..." The boys said in union. They looked at each other, then behind them, making sure nothing was there.  
Mathius screams when he sees the figure in front of him. He runs up to the door and frantically tries to open it, but it won't budge. Luke screams and falls to the floor. Mathius drops next to him, slowly going into shock. The murderer leans over the boys and laughs. Lukas looks up and hears the voice of the person doing this and immediately stands up and punches them in the gut. He kicks them when they're down and steps away after 1 minute. He helps Mathius up and drags the "murderer" out into the family room.  
"I know who this is. It should be obvious." Luke called back to Mathius. He sits him on the couch and takes his mask off, revealing a disguised Emil. He tries to laugh and point at Luke, but his side hurts too badly to move. Emil whispers out one thing before laying down to sleep after that beating, "April Fools guys. Berwald said this would be funny..."  
"I c'n't b'eli'v'e y'u d'd this." Everyone turned to see Berwald and Tino walk in laughing. Lukas looked like he would attack him, and Mathius was dying on the floor and looked like he would wet his pants.  
"BERWALD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SCARRING MATHIUS LIKE THAT HE COULD HAVE FALLEN OVER AND DIED! AND YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HAVE LET EMIL LIVE IF HE HADN'T SPOKEN! SERIOUSLY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!?!!!" Lukas screamed in Ber's face. He didn't seem to know that Tino and Berwald were slowly leaving the room.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can find Lukas! Where did he go?

Berwald had left few hours after Lukas should have been home from work. Tino and Mathius told Berwald to go find him, but didn't know where he would even be. Berwald looked everywhere inside and out of the house.  
Berwald walked down the street, only to find nothing but Emil sleeping in the park while Leon, his friend, is talking to him without knowing that he is asleep. Ber continued to walk around the small town looking for Luke, but couldn't even have an idea of where he would be.  
Lukas climbed down a tree once Ber left the park. He didn't want to be found, he was happy here. He lived for the trees to be healthy for the fairies and unicorns to play. He was often called strange at school for believing in unicorns and fairies, but he loved them and everything about them was interesting. Lukas was the only human able to see these creatures, since he was born he thought everyone could see them, but soon realized nobody did.  
It took Lukas 2 hours to find Emil and Leon at the park, and when he did he went up to Emil and carried him to their backyard, leaving Leon alone at the park. After he dropped him off, Luke went back to the tree he was in, needing to spy on Berwald, his camera at hand. He wanted to post a video to YouTube called Ber's Lonely Adventure, and planned on making it the best thing he ever did. He wanted this to be his pay-back for the April Fools day prank, and knew that it had to be as cruel as he was. Nobody but the fairies knew about his plan, and he was to keep it that way until the video was edited and uploaded. He pressed record on the handheld and watched as Berwald looked around at people at the lone park, some kids looked at him, and others kept playing. They acted as if this always happened. Lukas aimed the camera to the kids for a split screen scene. He was good at editing and had many prank videos on his channel with the best pranks and the best edits to make things more interesting.  
Berwald walked over to the tree Luke was in, then got a great idea. What if he's in a tree, because he loves trees. Ber looked into the tree's branches and found Lukas videotaping. He knocked him down with a big stick and took the camera, erasing the tape.  
When the boys got home, Mathius ran up and hugged Lukas, crying about being left alone and being abandoned again. Luke always expected this, knowing that Mathius has bad monophobia (the fear of being left alone for long times). Berwald walked away and went to the backyard, finding Emil and bringing him in then going back out.  
That night Lukas was locked in his room, not being trusted on sneaking out.


	3. Tino Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino forgets about Peter, his own son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I had to write something, and I didn't have much time.

Tino walked out the door, the sun just rising. He woke up early to get to the store before all the others did, which means he got what he needed, and what he wanted as well. He started walking down the street, he often times needed to open an app on his phone to find directions, but thought he would just go for a walk this time. He went down to see the nice lady down the next lane, and brought her cookies and asked if she could babysit Hanatamago.  
When Tino finally got to the store, he went straight to the cereal aisle and dropped five different boxes in the cart, then hurried to the milk. He hurried to get 3 kinds of milk. He carried on getting fruit, veggies, and Math's vitamins. He got everything they all needed, even going far enough to stock up on coffee for the next year. He loved his coffee more than he loved Christmas (that says a lot).  
Tino went up to the cashier and paid for all of that random shit he bought, but was a single nickel short. He looked on the floor and found a nickel and payed for the food.  
Once he got home he unpacked all his food and then realized he left Peter at his soccer tournament over night. He frantically ran to the car and drove to the field, picking up Peter and going back home. He coddled him for the rest of the day.


	4. Emil's Day With Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil spends his day with his boyfriend Leon!

Emil screamed. He had been cleaning the gutters when a snake slithered up his arm. He grabbed it and threw it off the roof. When it hit the ground Lukas came out the door and looked up at Emil.  
"Why you screaming?" Lukas asked.  
"Snake." That's all Luke had to hear before going into full-on brother mode.  
"What happened?! You okay?! Do you need and ambulance?! Answer me!!!" He yelled up to Emil. Emil looked down at him and flipped him off. He didn't care, he doesn't need to deal with Lukas.  
Luke eventually left Emil to go check if Mathius is still alive. Emil started to get the gutters done, but Leon came out of nowhere with his phone in hand like he were sitting on a park bench. He tapped Emil with his foot, then sat down on the roof, not taking his eyes off his screen. Emil loves Leon, but could never stand it when he did things like this to him, especially when he was doing chores.  
He finishes the gutters and sits next to Leon, tapping him on the head. Leon looked over at Emil and smiled before going back to his phone. He pulled up a video on YouTube and leaned back, patting the space next to him, wanting Emil to lay next to him. Emil did so and Leon cuddled him. Emil was extremely embarrassed by this and was very uncomfortable with it. He squirmed in the grasp of his boyfriend, but failed to get out. He doesn't like it at all, but deals with it for Leon's pride. They stayed that way for a while, until Lukas came out and saw them. Luke climbed up the roof and watched the boys jump and roll of to the ground and began running after them. He didn't get far, because Emil and Leon ducked into a bush they had been playing inn since they were kids. They knew their way through the prickly thorns and the branches were easy for them to climb.  
The boys got out of the bush when Lukas left, and ran to the beach. They spent the whole day there, not needing anything more than the sun and heat.


	5. Mathius' Unlucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathius has the worst luck in his life, but he may have put this on himself...

It couldn't have gotten any worse for Mathius. He had gotten hit by a car walking on the sidewalk, had someone spill coffee Berwald's jacket, and got beaten up by the school's own Bad Friends Trio, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. He believed his life was in the gutters already, he didn't think it could get much worse.  
When it was time for lunch, he had been pinned to the wall and smacked in the face by the bully, Arthur Kirkland, and wanted to die. He wanted to be near Lukas, where he was safe, but knew that Luke's table was already full, so he went over to Tino's table and sat down. He had bought a bagel from the small lunch area and talked to Tino about what was happening.  
"Well, Mathius I think you were touched by the bad luck pixies." Tino said, patting Mathius on the arm.  
"The what?"  
"The bad luck pixies are a group of pixies that went away from their colonies and found each other, deciding to prank and hurt humans for as long as they survived. They can't be seen by us, but I bet that Lukas can speak to them for you." Tino whispered, so others didn't hear. It wasn't out yet that Lukas can speak to the supernatural.  
"I'll go talk to him." Mathius told him. He wanted this to stop, so he hurried to Lukas.  
Lukas and Mathius walked to their digital designing class together and choose two chairs across from each other. They started doing this so they can email each other and see the other's face without getting caught by their instructor. Mathius sent the first email.  
'yo Luke, I need some supernatural help'  
'What do you want idiot?'  
'i said i need help'  
'What creature is it.'  
'bad luck pixies'  
Lukas didn't reply for many seconds.  
'The hell did you do this time!'  
'I had a horrible day and Tino said it was the BLP'  
'Did you drink any of my potions?!?!?!!'  
'maybe...'  
'You have to tell me.'  
'yeah.'  
Lukas quietly stood and walked across the room, smacking Mathius on the face before sitting back in his seat.  
'WHAT WAS THAT FOR IT HURTS'  
'Your punishment for being such a fuckup.'  
Mathius closed out of his tab and opened his current assignment. Lukas noticed the change in his lighting and got the message that he was done.  
When the boys got home from school they went straight to the kitchen.  
"Which one did you drink?" Lukas had brought out his potions and other bottles of liquids.  
"That one. The blue one with little sparkles and a picture of a fairy on it." He soon noticed that the fairy was a pixie and that it's a bad-luck spell.  
"We'll have to make another potion to cause a defect, unless you would like to stay like that." Luke mumbled the last part. Mathius still heard it and laughed thinking he wouldn't do it, but after looking into Luke's eyes he knew it wasn't a joke.  
Lukas found all the ingredients needed to brew the potion, and Mathius sat in the corner, out of the way of his brother. Luke mixed the strange things in a pot, even putting rats' blood in, boiling it all. Mathius watched all the colourful liquid and noticed it was red. Since the potion had to cause a reaction, it had to be a mixture of all the opposites of whatever was in the original potion.  
Lukas took a cup from a shelf and dipped it in the pot, filling it with the liquids. Mathius took the cup and sniffed it and gagged; it smelled like cow crap. Lukas stopped him from drinking it, showing him to pour it over his head. Mathius didn't like how he wanted him to do this, but he had to. He complained about how he would smell bad and that nobody would want to be near him.  
"You can sit with and by me tomorrow. I'll take a potion to break my sense of smell. It doesn't matter, plus you can bug Ber and get on his nerves instead of mine." Lukas wanted to hug Mathius, but didn't want to smell so bad.


	6. What Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone almost dies... shhh

Emil went walking each morning, when he would go check his Instagram and Tumblr. He looked through his photos and saw a new comment. It was from someone he didn’t know, and it read ‘Your hair is so white, are you really old? And what’s with your eyes, they must be fake.’ He was really self-conscious when it came to his eyes. They weren’t normal, they were purple. He was often bullied about it, along with his snowy hair. His brother told him it’s just how it is, and not to worry about it. His friend Leon told him it was cool, and he liked it. But Emil didn’t think this way. He tended to get a black dye and blue contacts to seem normal, but they hurt him, making him almost go blind.  
Emil went out to the volcano near his home in Iceland. It’s called Hekla, and it was nearby, so he walked. He was thinking about jumping inside, where he could finally leave all the hate he received from other people.   
When he got there, he saw someone standing at the edge. His brother, Lukas, was just there. Not moving, not noticing how close he was. Not acknowledging that Emil was there. Emil continued to climb up to him, when he saw Lukas getting closer to the edge. He ran, and screamed to him. In a flash, Luke was looking back, tripping. Emil grabbed his hand, pulling him back up with every bit of strength he had. It was hard for him to not to let go and get back up, but he couldn’t leave his brother hanging there, to fall.   
It felt like it took an hour to pull him up, even though it took only a minute. They were both trying to catch their breath from the scare it had been.   
“What were you [huff] doing?” Emil asked.   
“I don’t know.” Luke answered.  
“Don’t ever do that again, Onii.” Emil couldn’t handle thinking about what happened.   
“Okay.”  
They headed back along the path they took. It was hard to breath good near the volcano, but soon they were back home. Safe from harm.   
“Wr wr you tw?” Ber asked. He hadn’t seen either the whole day, and had been left with Mathius. He hated it.   
“We were at Hekla. Studying.” Lukas lied. He didn’t want him to know what happened, it would only bring worry.  
“Ok.” He replied. They left the memory only, never bringing up the day again.


	7. Mathius! What Are You Doing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathius is depressed because Lukas isn't paying attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an assignment I did for my health class. So it's short.

Lukas was looking for his brother, Mathius. He checked the living room, kitchen, and his room, but couldn’t find him. Eventually, when he was looking in his room, he saw that the deck door was open. When he checked out there, he saw that Mathius was standing there. But this made him worry, when he heard a pop. 

He checked on what he was doing, and when Mathius turned around, Luke could see that he had a bottle in his hands. It read Bud Light. He was drinking. 

Luke grabbed the bottle from his hands and pushed Mathius inside. He asked him what he was doing.   
“It’s nothing.” He mumbled. This made Luke even mader.   
“It’s not nothing, you’re to young!” He yelled at him. Taking the bottle in his hand, he went to the kitchen. Mathius followed him. 

Luke pointed to the bottle, saying “This is your life.” And he pointed to the sink. “This is cancer, poisoning, fights, and addiction.” He then poured the bottle down the sink.

They both went to sit down. When they got comfortable, Mathius finally spoke.   
“You get so focused on your work, and you get so stressed. What am I supposed to do. I can’t be around Ber, he hates me. And I can’t mess with Tino, because of Ber always being with him. What do I do when your so bussy?” He asked.   
“You can play with Hanatamago. Or Emil and Leon. You don’t need to be around me all the time.” Lukas answered.   
“But I like being around you, and when you work you get mad and scream at me. I can’t handle that.” Mathius said a bit louder. He looked at Luke.  
“I’m sorry. Just don’t go drinking again. It’s not healthy.” To this Matt simply nodded.


	8. Cut Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino is cutting himself, and Ber finds out.

Berwald took Tino’s hands, and exposed his wrists. 

“ ‘e n’’d t’ t’lk ‘bout th’s, T’n’.” He told his friend.

“Please don’t tell anyone about it. They shouldn’t worry about it.” Tino begged. He knew he would worry everyone, he didn’t need that.

“B’t Th’y sh’ld kn’w.” Berwald looked in his eyes, dead serious.  
“No, please. Nobody needs to know!” Tino shouted at him. He barely got this way, but this was a serious matter. 

Berwald hugged Tino, holding him close. They sat that way when something bad happens to one of them. Tino liked the sound of Ber’s heart beating, calming rythims. Ber liked the warmth of Tino, like a blanket. They didn’t move for a while, not even speaking for some minutes.

“Wh’n d’d ‘t st’rt?” Berwald asked him.

“Last year. When Mathius came back.” He shifted himself to be more comfortable. 

“Why?” Ber placed a hand on Tino’s head. 

“I was stressed, and Lukas wouldn’t hangout, you were bussy in Sweden, and Emil was with Leon all the time.” He responded. He didn’t sound very good, but he was okay. 

“Pl’se tr’ t’ st’p. I l’ve y’.” Ber stroked his hair, running his fingers deep inside. 

“I try hard, it’s so hard.” His voice cracked.

“ ‘ kn’w. ‘ kn’w.” Berwald whispered. He stood, taking Tino’s hand. He guided them to the bathroom. He grabbed a damp cloth and took Tino’s hands. 

“Berwald, that hurts.” Tino whinned when the cloth came onto his skin. Fresh blood stained the bright cloth. Ber just kept cleaning his cuts. 

“Qu’et.” Ber commanded. Tino didn’t say anything, biting his lip to stay calm, because Berwald was using alcohol to clean his wrist. 

“N’ m’re ‘f th’t, T’n’.” He picked Tino up, carrying him out to the family room where Lukas and Mathius were. He dropped him on a couch before turning around to leave. 

“I promise I won’t do it again, I love you.” Tino called to him, getting up. 

“Jag älskar dig (I love you).” Ber said, speaking Swedish. Tino loved when he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating anything much, I'm sorry. I'm trying to write in my free time, which I don't have much of. Thanks for the reads, and if you like this, check some other stuff I've written. Thanks guys.


End file.
